


Dust in the Eyes

by wyvernwood



Series: Empty Spaces Between Stars [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwood/pseuds/wyvernwood
Summary: Andronikos is tired of always having to initiate; also, he's kind of attracted to danger, right? He's never liked playing it safe. He hates being the one who'sless recklessin the relationship. The more mature one. So if he's got to be, and he does, at least he ought to be getting something out of that.Also, you know that thing where Sith are pretty hard on their loved ones? Darth Occlus has some ghosts in his head that aren't going to let him forget about it, even if he wanted to.





	Dust in the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Empty Spaces Between Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934164) by [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/pseuds/Gammarad). 

> Title from yet another Robert Frost poem, but a different one. The one that goes like this in the middle:
> 
> "I'm not the one for putting off the proof.  
Let it be overwhelming, off a roof"
> 
> Quotes from Empty Spaces Between Stars:
> 
> "No mistake, that was Andronikos Revel. Anger crackled off the man, enough to power a Sith to heights Kallig had yet to reach. Not a bit of it showed on Revel's face, which had a mild expression of enjoyment instead."
> 
> "Revel's anger crackled around the pirate like a fire, one that Kallig kept himself warm by."
> 
> "As a slave through his pre-adolescence and youth, there had been enough such situations to burn from Kallig forever any comfort with overriding another's will. And yet no comfort did not mean no impulse. Wanting to be sure never to do something didn't mean never feeling an urge to do it anyway."
> 
> "Revel went on as if Kallig hadn't spoken. 'The real reason you shut me out is fear. Of power. Not of bossing-people-around power, not of Dark Council power. Not even of using-the-Force-to-kill-his-enemies power. You're afraid of your own, I don't even know. The dark side Sith thing. Your own -- passion. I'm not going to let you do that anymore.' " 
> 
> Quote from Night Falling Fast:
> 
> "His Sith's desires had begun to contradict themselves, which gave Andronikos a whole array of options. Kallig wanted him to keep going as he was, and also wanted him to throw him on the bed and fuck him -- and Andronikos had a stubborn streak that made him not want to do any of the exact things Kallig was expecting or imagining."

Kallig rested his hand on Revel's shoulder as he passed by. His pace slowed for the time they were in contact. He felt Revel's body heat through gloves and shirt, not sure if the sensation was entirely physical.

A few minutes later, when Revel walked past where Kallig was sitting, working on translating an old record codex Lana had found in an ancient Iokath test-facility ruin, there was no reciprocation of the gesture; he skirted Kallig's position well out of reach.

"Revel," Kallig said to his retreating back.

Revel turned around. "Yes?"

Kallig regarded him silently.

Revel's eyebrows went up minutely, but he waited without any sign of impatience.

"Is anything amiss?"

"Huh. No, Sith. You want me, I'll be in our room." Revel's lips quirked into a blink-and-you-missed it grin.

Clearly an invitation. To what, Kallig wasn't sure, but he was suddenly eager. He didn't let that show, he thought. There were no emotional surges from the people nearby; the two women seemed deep in their conversation and the man ... Okarr, was still busy with his half-disassembled blaster. The rest of those aboard Lana's ship were elsewhere.

Kallig stood up and went to his stateroom.

True to his word, Revel was there. "Thought so," Revel said. He sat on the bed. "Come on. Spill it."

"Why don't you ever touch me?"

Revel laughed. "Forgot this morning already, Sith?"

Kallig's breath shortened. He hadn't. "You know that's not what I mean."

"Yeah. Real answer? It'd look bad. Like you needed me or I was - " Revel stopped mid sentence. 

"Like I depend on you? Want reassurance from you?" Kallig spread his palms upward, taking a step closer so his knees almost touched Revel's. 

Revel's head tilted back as he looked up into Kallig's eyes. "Yeah."

"I don't care how it looks."

"Yes, you do." Revel took Kallig's hand and pressed it to his cheek, then dropped his own hand back to the bedcovers.

Kallig kept his hand where Revel had placed it. He stroked Revel's cheekbone with his thumb. "No. I don't like you avoiding even accidental contact the way you just did."

Revel nodded. "So."

Kallig took a step back and pulled off his gloves. He unhooked his robe and tossed it, guiding it with the force to hang on one of the hooks in the small wardrobe unit, Revel watching him with a narrow smile. Kallig still had on a thin undershirt and bulky pants. "Come on. Touch me."

"I think... since you're being so stubborn... you ought to ask me to, not order." Revel's smile widened. "Or if you want to, make me."

Kallig's pants felt uncomfortably tight. "I am not ready for that," he said unevenly. Wanted so much and was so - afraid - of being what he had hated - he knew why Revel had offered, not for the first time. He thought he knew. 

"Then ask. And you know what might help? Calling me Nikky." 

"Nikky?"

"Yeah. And what can I call you. Kallig... Kal...nah. Ket."

Kallig was surprised. "Why Ket?"

"First letter of Kallig."

"In what alphabet?"

"First one I learned." Revel -- could he think of him as Nikky? Not yet -- said the alphabet's name, made of its first three letters as was common, and Kallig recognized it: used for writing one of the lesser Republic human languages. He had learned that alphabet, along with dozens of others, in his study of antiquities.

"You may," he said. There was silence. "Yes, please, R- ... Nikky. Please touch me."

"Mmm. Want to, Ket. Come to bed."

A breath he hadn't known he was holding trembled out of him and he sat down next to Revel, rolling easily onto the bed and lying back. Revel shifted to keep eye contact. Kallig pressed one foot's toe against the other's heel to loosen his shoe, flipped it off, then tried his bare toes on the other heel. "Nikky," he said again, practicing the unfamiliar name.

Revel's hands finally came up and touched his shoulders. Gripped them hard, strong fingers massaging into his knotted muscles, easing tension Kallig hadn't been aware of until it began to flow out of him. "It's not that I don't want to touch you, Ket. Never that." 

Kallig's voice was hoarse, his tone less sure than his words. "I know..."

"Ought to." Revel's fingers found the best spots and pressed hard, soothing strain in his shoulders and upper arms. "Turn over, I'll get your back, too." Kallig rolled to lie prone while Revel squeezed and kneaded down his spine and around his shoulder blades. 

Finished, Revel stretched out next to him. Kallig turned over and leaned up on one elbow watching Revel take his own shirt off. Kallig half-smiled at him and lay back down on his back.

"Know what I miss? That shield you put on me when we fight."

Kallig ran his hand over Revel's chest without quite touching. A wavering field of force flowed across Revel's skin, beginning from where the hand had been and spreading to cover him from head to toe. "That feels good to you, I take it." 

"Mmmmm." It didn't stop Revel from seeing or moving at all, just protected him from damage. Kallig didn't think it felt like anything much, but Revel's experience seemed different.

Left unrenewed, the shield faded after a few minutes. They lay quietly, Kallig enjoying the warmth and relaxation in his muscles, his cock hard and aching but slowly softening as he ignored its insistences. He could see Revel was hard too, and also did nothing about it. 

He could just reach over and ...

He wanted to, he knew Revel would appreciate it, but ...

He could at least take his pants off and ...

He did none of those things. He lay there and thought about it and watched Revel and closed his eyes and imagined and then opened them and watched again.

"I could, sure," Revel said, seemingly about nothing. "Know you want to. Was in your head and remember what's there. Could do it for you -- have been, three weeks now, Ket. Used to be a captain. Know some about doing for someone else what he ought've done himself. Don't serve for long."

"You were ... as much for yourself as for me," Kallig said, sure it was true, but always beset by doubts he knew were wrong and couldn't shake. 

"More for myself than for you. That don't serve for long either. Can't keep giving, keep taking, just me." Revel paused for several slow, deep breaths. "Know why you don't. Know you gotta get past it."

"You've seen what I want," Kallig said, voice harsh and barely above a whisper. "How can you ask me to..."

"Not that bad, Ket. Done things I wanted less, with folk shared less'n a tenth what we got. Just for kicks." Revel smiled a slow, dirty smile with promises of downright evil in the corners of his eyes. "One of us gets hurt, you can heal us up fine."

"Revel --"

"Nikky."

"Nikky. I can't."

"Seeing I'm the one being stubborn now -- oughta be the one to ask nice. Please, Ket."

"Now who's afraid to say it in words," Kallig murmured, but he was pleased enough. He could sense only a little fear, not as much as Revel ought to feel for what he was asking, and surges of passion that met his own and matched them.

"Please, Ket, _fuck me like a Sith lord_ yeah." Revel made a wordless noise that sounded a lot like how people grunted when you got a good punch in just under the ribcage and they lost the ability to breathe for a few seconds. 

"Since you ask nicely," Kallig said softly, realization dawning that he was going to do it. That he had already decided even while his conscious mind was sure he couldn't. "And since you like the shield so much." He refreshed the shield. He wouldn't worry about hurting Revel if he kept the shield on, even if he lost control of his powers and a lightning storm came down on them both. 

That wasn't likely, but a smaller loss of control? Seemed like part of what Revel wanted him to do that he'd already begun. He stood up, paced back and forth twice feeling the loosened muscles from the massage, grabbed the lubricant from the drawer where they kept it and handed it over. "Get ready for anything because I'm honestly not sure what's going to happen," Kallig said. 

"Then who is," Revel said, smiling. He slipped out of the remainder of his clothes and lubed up his right hand's first two fingers, loosening himself up -- as if he knew what he was doing, Kallig thought. As if he had done it before. 

If he had, it wasn't with Kallig. Which, given what they'd talked about over the last couple of weeks, meant it wasn't with any man -- or any person at all -- since he _met_ Kallig. That was a long time and he didn't seem out of practice in the least. Maybe he had done it to himself for its own sake? 

Kallig dropped his remaining clothes next to the bed, got on it kneeling upright and, taking Revel's hand in one of his, pulled him up to mirror the position. He cupped a hand at the back of Revel's head and kissed him, feeling both their passion rise and grow. There was fear underneath, he wasn't sure which of them was feeling it. 

Tendrils of purple electricity began to crawl all over Kallig's skin. He refreshed the shield on Revel and infused it with extra resistance to his own energies, at the same time making it stronger to physical damage. He pushed it where it usually did not go, into the mouth, the anus, even a little way into the ear canals and nostrils. Revel responded to however that felt with a burst of anger and passion. 

Kallig remembered how much he loved Revel's anger, how warm it felt. Revel had pushed him into this, he thought, some anger of his own beginning to flow dark and heady; Revel could certainly handle the results.

He gripped the base of Revel's neck and pushed his head down, held it there. Revel opened his shielded mouth to Kallig's cock.

For a few seconds he let Revel lick and suck on just the head. Then, amid a blaze of Force electricity surrounding both of them, he thrust, pushing hard enough that he felt the back of Revel's throat move in a convulsive swallow. 

On the next thrust, Revel put one hand on the bed to steady himself. Just as he touched his palm to the covers, Kallig directed a shock there, let go of Revel's head to guide Revel's hand instead to Kallig's ass. "Hold on there if you must." 

Revel, mouth full, didn't try to answer. He was unbalanced, angrier, more passionate. Kallig dug his fingers into the meat of Revel's shoulders _through_ the shield, he could feel the pain, not especially bad but adding its own flavor to the cloud of dark side emotions they were surrounded by. He gripped harder. It was beginning to be what he wanted it to be. 

He scratched holes in the shield, narrow rents through which his lightning began to burn narrow short strips of Revel's skin. Ah, more like it, pain that rose up to meet the passion head on, he needed more passion to grow it all and grabbed Revel's cock with the Force, squeezing it with the shield on it, sliding the pressure up and down. Revel's grip on him tightened spasmodically. 

Just before Revel's climax, Kallig smoothed the rips in the shield over the reddened skin. He could see everything building up. Kallig pulled out of Revel's mouth, tilted his head back roughly and kissed him hard as he came, catching the semen and fluid in the force and then his palm, making a fist and rubbing it onto his cock atop Revel's saliva. 

He moved, fast as the force allowed -- faster than Revel could probably see -- and was behind, cock pressing against Revel's already lubricated opening. 

Thrust in with a sizzle of energies that if he had lost a little more control would have started a fire. There was only the shield to maintain and as much dark side energy as he could soak up. 

It grew, filled the room, made sounds no one not Sith (unless they lived on an especially stormy planet) would associate with sex, and slowly began to subside, like storm tide as a hurricane moves on.

Spent, Kallig pulled Revel close and began to strip off the shield, slowly and lovingly, healing any burn or bruise underneath as he did so. "The first thing that drew me to you was your anger, Nikky." 

"Mmm. At that Rodian's bar. I was a lot angrier then."

"And it didn't show. You had it so completely under control. I -- you know how much that made me want you."

"You didn't have to heal all of it. Sometimes it's good to have a souvenir for a while."

"Wounds can fester." Kallig, finished, sighed and flopped down dramatically on his back, spreading his arms so one bumped Revel. 

"Wouldn't have got mad if you hadn't shocked my hands for trying to keep my balance," Revel lied. 

Kallig knew it wasn't true because he'd felt the anger before that. "I'll tie your hands behind your back next time," he said before he could stop himself fantasizing, problem-solving aloud.

Anger again, the kind Revel still never showed. Kallig snuggled close, wanting to be buried in it. "Ought to ask," Revel muttered.

"You said," Kallig pointed out, "to fuck you like a Sith Lord. You think Sith Lords ask?" 

"Don't guess they do. Still."

"Maybe," Kallig agreed. He would ask. Of course he would. Probably wouldn't have the nerve to even ask anyway. He had no idea how often he would let himself off leash like this; too often would be deadly dangerous.

"Got what I asked for. Got what we needed." Revel paused. "Souvenir next time, trade you. For the tying my hands thing."

Kallig stared at him, his mind unwilling to credit what he had just heard. That... couldn't possibly have meant what it sounded like.

Revel raised his eyebrows.

Kallig watched him, had a dozen thoughts, voiced none of them.

"Still here, Ket?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I love the name Ket... " 

Nikky grinned.

Kallig traced the crescent mark on Nikky's face with a fingertip. "When you're lying on your side like this, it looks like a ket." The mild surprise and force surge informed him that Nikky had never thought of that angle. "Means you've been marked as mine since before we met," Kallig added.

Nikky turned over so he was facing away from Kallig. He shifted closer to Kallig on the bed so that the lengths of their bodies were touching. "Don't let it go to your head," he muttered.

"Never." Kallig closed his eyes, ghosts muttering in the back of his mind. Someone had an opinion. Kallig tuned them out, the influx of power from the last little while making it easier than usual. There were already too many extra people in his head.

The ghost definitely had an opinion about the embarrassing sentimentality of his next thought. _Only one in your heart, indeed, son. You're no different from any of us. You'll break him when you need the power. _

The ghosts all ought to mind their own business. Kallig _could_ have power and love, both. He'd proven it. Their loss that he was better than them, that he'd succeeded when they had failed. He tuned them out harder, and this time they went silent.

"Anything -- amiss?" Nikky was still facing away. Kallig's own words sounded strange to him in the other man's voice. 

"Absolutely nothing at all. Go ahead and sleep... I'm here." 

"Yeah. Found you. 'S all fine now." 

Kallig fell silent for a while. He heard the shift in breathing when sleep came. Quietly, so as not to disturb him, Kallig left his lover sleeping and returned to his translation efforts.


End file.
